


to put me on a pedestal

by LuckyGirl17



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyGirl17/pseuds/LuckyGirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layer by layer, Hamilton repeated the process until Washington was laid bare, spread out below him. With much less care, Hamilton peeled off his own uniform before resuming his position in the bed. Washington shut his eyes, head tilted against the bed, at the sight of Hamilton smirking between his thighs. The bite to the inside of upper thigh had Washington’s eyes flying open once more. </p>
<p>“Better,” the satisfaction in Hamilton’s voice obvious as he drew the word out. “You’re going to watch.” </p>
<p>In which Hamilton is the one in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to put me on a pedestal

Hamilton had made a reputation for himself at the camp. A tomcat, they called him, flirtatious and brash and forward. And, in whispers, people talked about how he was undiscriminating, that he would seduce women and men alike. No one brought these rumors to the general’s attention, no one would dare, but that didn’t mean he didn’t hear them.

The rolling of Alexander’s hips above him, calm and steady and sure, confirmed their truth. 

Washington’s hands grabbed at him, pulled him down for a kiss. For all his rapid speech, Hamilton’s kisses were languid, slow to the point of being nearly obscene. The vibrations of Washington’s own moan into the kiss only heightened the sensation. Running his tongue lightly over Washington’s bottom lip before pulling away entirely, Hamilton deftly began to undo the cravat on his uniform, kissing a line down the newly revealed skin of Washington’s neck. 

Layer by layer, Hamilton repeated the process until Washington was laid bare, spread out below him. With much less care, Hamilton peeled off his own uniform before resuming his position in the bed. Washington shut his eyes, head tilted against the bed, at the sight of Hamilton smirking between his thighs. The bite to the inside of upper thigh had Washington’s eyes flying open once more. 

“Better,” the satisfaction in Hamilton’s voice obvious as he drew the word out. “You’re going to watch.” 

Even if he had not been told to do so, Washington was unsure he could ever have kept his eyes away. The broad flat of Hamilton’s tongue darted across his own lips before licking a stripe down Washington’s cock, head to root. 

His hips bucked involuntarily, but Hamilton seemed to anticipate that, hands pinning Washington in place. Looking up through his lashes, Hamilton placed kisses across along his inner thighs, biting down and sucking hard whenever Washington’s eyes would drift closed. There would be bruises come morning, he realized, reminders of what was transpiring between them. Did he do this with all his lovers? Were there others walking around camp with Hamilton’s marks?

The thought was rapidly pushed from his mind as Hamilton’s tongue flitted over the tip of his cock, licking up the precome that had begun to bead there. At Washington’s strangled groan, Hamilton opened his mouth and slid forward, taking him in deep and pulling off almost immediately. 

“What did I say about closing your eyes? Look at me.” Washington hadn’t even noticed his eyes drift shut from the pleasure, and it took effort to open them once more.

He was met with the sight of Hamilton wrapping his lips around the tip of his cock, suckling at him before sinking down the rest of the way. 

Hamilton’s pace remained tantalizingly slow, his hands still pressed against Washington’s hips to prevent him from thrusting up. When Hamilton’s tongue traced the vein on the underside of his cock, Washington’s own hands flew to his hair in an attempt to hold him in place.

Hamilton pulled back, shaking his head with a smile. He pressed one hand into the mattress, a command to keep it there unspoken but understood. He then kissed the tips of each finger on the other hand before drawing two into his mouth, tongue performing an obscene re-enactment of his earlier ministrations to his cock. Gently, Hamilton then pressed this hand into the mattress as well.

Returning his attentions to Washington’s cock, Hamilton stopped his teasing and began to drive him to the peak in earnest. The wet heat, the slide and suction of his mouth combined to push him close to the edge and his hips began to thrust up once more. Able to sense Washington’s urgency, Hamilton pulled off once more. He drew one of Washington’s stones into his mouth for a minute before moving lower. 

Washington’s hands clenched in the sheets, knuckles turning white as Hamilton’s skilled mouth played around his entrance, tongue dipping in and out almost lazily before returning to swirling around the rim. 

Hamilton himself had begun to rut against the mattress, searching for friction against his neglected cock. Washington could feel the humming of his moans pressed against his hole, sending shocks throughout his body. He was still so close, right on the edge, and Hamilton kept teasing, giving shallow dives of his tongue that were never fully satisfying.

A long, low moan escaped from Washington as he breathed out, “Please.” 

Deeper and rougher than usual, Hamilton’s voice sounded wrecked as he replied, “Please what? Tell me.”

“More,” Washington gasped out, “I need more.” 

He could tell from the look on Hamilton’s face that it wasn’t enough. “You’ll have to be more specific,” he chided, a teasing lilt to his voice, “tell me what you want.”

An uncharacteristic flush spread across Washington’s face, his mouth moving soundlessly for a minute before grounding out, “Hamilton, you know what I want. Please stop teasing.”

At this, Hamilton abandoned his position between his legs and crawled up the length of Washington’s body to breathe in his ear, “I do know what you want.” He could feel Washington part his legs wider and laughed softly. “I’m not just going to give it to you that easy. I want to hear you admit that you want to get fucked tonight. I want you to beg for it.”

All the breath in Washington’s body seemed to leave him at once, knocked out by the force of the arousal that shot through him. Words began to fall out his mouth, uninhibited, “I want to get fucked tonight, please, I need you to fuck me. I need to be filled and, God, I need release, please, please, ple-”

Washington’s words died out into silence at the feel of Hamilton slowly pushing into him, his spit from earlier slicking the way enough that the pain was minimal, a stretch that made him feel every inch. Hamilton paused there, waited for Washington to start thrusting his hips back down further onto his cock before continuing.

Hamilton pulled out nearly all the way before slamming back in again, a quick rhythm building, and brought his hand forward to wrap around the base of Washington’s cock.

“Look at you. Normally so in control, begging for this, begging for me.” His hips snapping forward punctuated his statements. Hamilton spread Washington’s thighs farther, getting a deeper angle. Suddenly every thrust sent sparks running through Washington, the pace of Hamilton driving him higher. Brought so close to the brink earlier, Washington lasted only a few moments more before his hips canted up off the bed, spending into Hamilton’s hand. 

Hamilton’s steady thrusts lasted only minutes more before quickly becoming erratic, speeding up and losing precision as he too neared his climax. He looked down to see Washington gazing up at him, sweaty and panting and blissful, letting him use his body for his release. His hands were still gripping the sheets where Hamilton had placed them earlier.

He came in bursts, still lodged deep within Washington, head falling to rest on his shoulder. After a few minutes, once the discomfort set in, Hamilton pulled out and rolled off of the bed to grab a handkerchief, placing a chaste kiss on Washington’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i may have posted things on back to back days but that doesn't make it an obsession, alright?
> 
> scream with me about this on tumblr @lafayettedigg


End file.
